


The Various Realms of Studies of the Esoteric Arts

by jackabee



Series: Forgestuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabee/pseuds/jackabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the sake of the future, may it know what wonders these abilities can bring, and may it never forget the sacrifice of its past."</p>
<p>As requested, a side guide for the Forgestuck AU, giving some detail into the twelve magical Esoteric Arts, their various areas of study, and an idea as to their functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Various Realms of Studies of the Esoteric Arts

_There is a most particular manuscript in the depths of the Palace of Prospit, untouched underneath the layers of history in the room where past generations have had their things stored, piled into tottering towers by a hand too nostalgic to simply let them go. The manuscript was once bound in twine, but now it sits merely as a stack of brittle paper with a fine line of dust across them, and if uncovered it would have to be handled with the utmost care in a dim room, with gloved hands and a discerning eye. That is not unusual in the least, especially in this room, where time has brittled so much its contents. No, the truly unique thing about this item was that the hand who penned it had not possessed any other thing in this room in any of its other lives._

_For the sake of posterity and the perusal of others, its contents have been reproduced to the best of this scribe’s ability, with appropriate notes_ :

**The Various Realms of Studies of the Esoteric Arts**

**As Observed and Recorded By** ( _Author’s name obscured by smudged ink_ )

In my time on this planet I have seen many grand wonders. ( _More smudging, no doubt expunging on what wonders the author had seen_ ), and those that top them all would be the Esoteric Arts. To my knowledge they are possessed by few, and mastered rarely, but I have been fortunate to see twelve applications of this power, and I am bound to write them here for posterity, for the future which I intend to help create, for my ( _a single tearstain, the word_ _written here is barely discernable but best left unguessed_ ), for her unhappy enemies, and for her beloved friends.

I know she would be proud of me, would she know what lengths I have gone through to preserve this record and attempt to endow it with accuracy. May it serve the future well.

**The Art of Life** is that which I have most experience with. ( _The remainder of the paragraph has been scratched out by ink significantly older than that used to write the manuscript. Censorship perhaps?_ ) It entails a heavy study of the philosophic school of Naturalism, in which physical law and logic trump supernatural explanation. A strange affiliation for what is perceived to be a great magical power! But I take liberty when I say that it may take its Esoteric peers into account. Through exploring the limits of physical law, studying the metamorphosis of existence and expunging on its meaning, a user of Life can manipulate it to their will, knit together flesh torn asunder and create living ( _a most definite accidental smudge_ ), such as I came to be. These things are often conveyed through diagrams of fauna and flora, as well as passages meant to sharpen the mind and whet the reader’s curiosity, to keep them from simply accepting the world and instead becoming as versed in it as the earth itself.

**The Art of Heart** is most concerned with the nature and purpose of the soul, and how it ties to the self and consciousness. This is conveyed through intensive self-reflection and a rigid determination to understand the “kind” of soul one is. I must admit, it is not something I fully understand. Nor do I know how so many texts of love come into play; this emotion above all others is seen as integral to the study of the soul, and I ( _the rest of the passage is smudged, but judging by the bits before, the original author did not know how to explain the correlation_.)

**The Art of Light** is primarily focused on good fortune and statistics, probable outcomes depending on outlying factors. There is also an emphasis on the literal study of light, how it travels, what it is composed of, etc., which is a process that could fill a book in and of itself. ( _Your intrepid scribe breathes a sigh of relief that the author did not actually go into the study of light waves, which can be researched at the reader’s leisure. Books on the subject by the Duchesses of Lalonde and by the Serket hatchline are highly recommended_.) One thing is absolutely clear to me – there is, as of yet, an unknown correlation between fortune and light, and perhaps someone who uses the Art will be able to crack it someday. It is also worthy to note that there is a tendency for those seeped in this Art will eventually be drawn to light’s opposite, darkness, to understand how they work in relation. Those who dabble in both should be given their due respect for walking that treacherous line without falling to righteousness or debauchery.

**The Art of Time** is the literal study of time itself; its units of measurement, its flow, and its effects on the world. Time is near indecipherable to those outside of the Art, for it is conveyed in a strange language. It reminds one of clockwork, ever interlocking, and is even said to move to the eyes of the Time savvy. It is through this ticking language that studiers of this Art can even ( _more recent scratch-outs! Someone had to have seen this manuscript before it was hidden, that is certain._ )

**The Art of Blood** is exactly as it sounds – it is the study of blood in its numerous forms. From the cardiovascular system to the ever-branching family trees of humans, from the chains of ancestors of trolls to fields awash with gore pressed into the annals of history; Blood is one of the more informative Arts. In users who capture its subtleties, it can be used to marshal support amongst groups and make the smallest of men into the greatest of leaders. It is also useful when you need a doctor in a pinch; Blood is a fine indicator of health even in the most inexperienced of hands.

**The Art of Space** is the study of space itself, the things that lay out beyond our naked eyes in the cosmos. The movement of stars and planets, matter and physics, the absurd and abstract, all of these things allow their user mastery over the physical realm in a different way than Life would. Matter can be manipulated in such a way to allow instantaneous transport, or motion to the immobile. It allows access to the literal fabric of the universe.

**The Art of Breath** is often simplified to the manipulation of the air; clean oxygen into odorless poison, a summer breeze into a whipping gale, things of that nature. It can also be used to manipulate sound, funnel it to certain ears or amplify it to deafen its targets. There is also some study of the respiratory system, possibly to work in tandem with the Art of Blood if necessary.

**The Art of Void** is the art of deception and darkness, the opposite of the Art of Light. I know the least in regards to this Art simply because it is so mysterious, but what I do know is that it allows its users to move undetected whenever they wish, to store things in the unfathomable expanse of nothingness for later use, and delves into the nature of secrets.

**The Art of Hope** is regarded by many as the weakest of the Arts, but in my personal opinion it can be incredibly strong. To be chosen by this Art is to undergo a never-ending journey of following the buoyancy of dreams, and to either inspire or dampen such in others when necessary. This a user does by learning how to inspire and discourage, and when to use what skill in order to balance out others. Doing as much to oneself can prove to be nigh-fatal if one does not have proper control, and that is why I give it such reverence.

**The Art of Doom** is a gloomier cousin to Light, that also deals with fortune. Instead of manipulating that fortune in favor of others, however, it seeks to determine what is inevitable through various means particular to each individual, and does not try to deter the course of fate, but to simply understand it. The user I met was particularly partial to a personal form of Numerology centered around ( _scratch-outs! And we had gone so long without interference too!_ )

**The Art of Rage** is a strange animal altogether. Its study is meant to rile within its users unbridled passion, and they are encouraged to ride the waves of their emotions until they finally subside, engaging in whatever activity they deem satisfactory at the moment. I have only seen one user in the throws of Rage before, and his ruthless actions still send shivers down my spine as I write. Religious and political causes are often taken up by those in its school, to give the users something to incense them.

**The Art of Mind** is similar to Life in that it favors logic and law, but not that of the natural world. It focuses on the tricks and trappings of society, the loopholes of culture, and systematically proceeds to dismantle them. All who study Mind must have sharp…well, minds! There is much in the way of puzzles and problems used to stretch the brain’s abilities, and practical applications of these solving abilities are frequently dispensed in the field.

( _As far as your dearest scribe can tell, there was much more written in this manuscript, possibly even detailing things beyond the Esoteric Arts! However, these passages were so heavily censored that it was impossible to glean a single sentence from what was left. All that remains to be seen are the author’s final words, as written below_.)

For the sake of the future, may it know what wonders these abilities can bring, and may it never forget the sacrifice of its past.


End file.
